Disturbia
by shadowglove
Summary: It's been years since Spike and Dru have seen Dru's human pet, Moira Lane, and Spike isn't too thrilled when suddenly Dru wants to go visit her. But then he meets 8 year old Chloe, and suddenly he's never been more confused or disturbed in his life/unlife
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Wanna thank theshortemberlight for doing the rocking chloe/spike video for me that helped inspire me to finish this! You can see it at:

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GcYqRR76Wuc

Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #135: Baku.

Should be around a three-shot working its way towards a future Chloe/Spike.

* * *

William the Bloody cast an unimpressed look at the white picket fence home in the middle of the 'burbs and then turned to his dark princess, a little put out at the way her eyes lit up in fascination. This wasn't the first suburb they'd visited (or terrorized) but Spike preferred the big city, the noise, the violence…

The _thought_ of having to be here and _play nice_ was _killing_ him.

And yet he could never say 'no' to his dark princess' desires, and she'd wanted to come and see her _pet_. Honestly though, he didn't know _why_ she'd decided all of a sudden that she wanted to see the annoying human. Spike hadn't understood _why_ Dru had spared the life of the female in the first place.

He remembered the night they let Moira Lane live, and to this very evening he maintained his position that it'd been a waste of good blood. The bint was idiotic, annoying, and not even vaguely pretty…in his books at least.

She'd been in the wrong place at the right time and right as he was about to bury his fangs into her neck and bleed her dry his dark princess had gone into an unholy _fit_. She'd torn the woman from him, scolding him furiously for nearly 'destroying the breeder' and had then proclaimed Moira her _pet._ In exchange for her life, the teenaged human was to be Drusilla's charge, to take care of her if she ever need or wish it.

Unfortunately, Dru had decided she wanted to spend _time_ with her pet again for the first time in a decade or two, and Spike hadn't been able to refuse her.

This was why they stood outside of the white picket fence, Spike sneering at the disgustingly _homely_ home.

"How pretty a cage the birdie picked." Drusilla giggled, going to the door and running her fingers over the doorbell before ringing it.

Spike sighed, taking in a deep breath of unnecessary air and lighting a fag.

There was the sound of soft, rapid footsteps, and then the door was opened. "Yes?"

Sending a glance in the direction of the child's voice, Spike stopped, surprised to see a beautiful young girl with flowing golden hair and green eyes standing in the doorway. The light of the moon cascaded down on the golden locks, giving them the illusion of a halo, and her skin was white alabaster, unblemished and untouched by time.

The fag nearly slipped from between his fingers.

He'd seen many children throughout his long life—hell, he'd _fed_ on countless—but never had he seen one with such beauty, such promise.

Dru smiled, bending down on her knees as she gazed up at the girl who looked around seven. "Hello my precious." She reached up to curl her fingers through the golden strands. "The stars sing in the heavens a song just for you, do you hear them?"

The girl looked at Dru in contemplation before her gaze rose upwards towards the heavens, and she gave a little smile. "It _is_ beautiful, isn't it?"

Spike's eyes widened, the fag this time managing to slip through his fingers and land on the pavement at his feet.

Dru's smile grew.

"Chloe? Who is it?" That annoying and familiar voice asked as a woman, ravaged by time, appeared behind the girl, eyes wide as they landed on the vampires. "Drusilla…Spike."

Drusilla smiled.

Spike sighed with impatience, nodding towards the bint.

"Please, come in." Moira smiled, stepping out of the way and pulling the girl with her. "It has been years since you last visited!"

"Yes, the moon has done many dances since I last saw you." Dru nodded in agreement, before turning her dark gaze on the child. "You had a puppy."

Moira nodded, tightening her hold on the child, who wasn't ashamed or hiding the way she eyed Dru and Spike. "This is my daughter, my only child, Chloe."

"Who are they, mother?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes off of Dru, apparently as fascinated with the vampire as Dru was with her.

"These are our guardians, my sweet." Moira bent to her daughter's level. "Remember I told you about them? These are the ones…the masters of the night, whom we serve."

Chloe's gaze returned to Dru and then to Spike, and he was surprised at the weight those green orbs held. She observed him in silence, as if analyzing him, weighing his worth.

What shocked and annoyed the vampire was the fact that he had to refrain from _fidgeting_.

He'd fed from things more terrifying and awe-inspiring, and yet this child with the ageless eyes made him hesitate, stop and wonder if he was being weighed _worthy_.

Dru looked at Chloe and Spike before smiling and turning to Moira. "Show me your golden cage my pet."

"Of course, come in, please." Moira beamed, reaching for Dru and taking her by the hand as they entered, talking.

Normally Spike would be insulted by the way Moira always seemed to snub him like this, but his attention was on the child as Chloe walked up to him, hands clasped in front of her properly.

The blonde tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him. "Are you _really_ William the Bloody?"

He had to admit, he was a little proud of the awe in her voice as she looked up at him. Spike finally nodded.

She smiled before reaching out her small hand towards him. "Come in."

Spike raised a pierced eyebrow at the hand, hesitating for a moment, before placing his larger, cold hand into her tiny warm one.

A jolt of electricity filled his body, and if only for a _second_, his heart _beat_.

Spike pulled his hand from hers, eyes wide, looking at his warm palm.

The girl looked at him curiously. "Are you alright, Master Bloody?"

He blinked, not sure what surprised him more, the fact that his heart had _beat_ while touching the child, of the title she was bestowing on him. "Master…_Bloody_?"

"Would you prefer for me to refer to you as Master William?" Chloe asked, clasping her hands in front of her once more. "Or maybe Master Spike?"

Moira didn't refer to them as Mistress or Master, so Spike was a little unsure of how to proceed---though his ego quite enjoyed it. It wasn't as if that bloody ponce Dracula was the only one who deserved a title, right?

"Master Spike will do just fine, luv." He smirked, not trusting himself to touch her for right now as he walked passed her into the house, making a face at how _normal_ it was. It was boring and as uninteresting as he'd thought it might be, considering that the bint had decorated it.

"Would you like anything, Master Spike?" The girl child asked, closing the door behind them and appearing by his side. "Would like to lay down maybe? Rest?"

"What's the hunting like in this area?" He asked before really remembering who it was he was asking. A child like this wouldn't know or understand---.

"It would be better if you went into the city to hunt, you wouldn't want a trail of bodies so close to your resting place, would you?" Chloe asked him, going to the living room, leaving him no choice but to follow her. "I'd recommend the night clubs there. I've never been in any, I'm obviously too small, but I've been reading in the newspapers about disappearances and such there. A couple of more missing shouldn't be too surprising for anyone."

"You read the _newspaper_?" Spike stood in the threshold, looking at the child as she sat down on the sofa, looking up at him expectantly. "How bloody old are you, luv?"

She blinked. "Eight?"

"Bloody young to be reading the _rag_ don't you think?" He asked, sweeping into the room, duster trailing behind him, and sitting on the edge of the seat across from the sofa. "Shouldn't little birds your age be playing with dollies or something?"

She made up her nose at him. "I'm not _four_."

He chuckled, amused by this child, leaning back on the seat. "True. But you're not much older if you ask me."

"You're ancient, Master Spike, even at eighty I'd still seem like a child to you." She replied in that respectful tone.

Spike chuckled, deciding that the bird's father must have been the interesting one, because the bint she had for a mother was boring and dislikable but he quite enjoyed the golden-haired child. "Pro'ly so."

She smiled up at him, sitting on the edge of the sofa as well. "Will you be here long, Master Spike?"

"Dunno." He replied truthfully, pulling out another fag and lighting it. "It was Dru's fancy to come and visit the bint. I don't know how long she'll decide to stay here."

"I hope you stay." She surprised him by saying, getting up and going to sit by his feet, looking up into his eyes.

Spike breathed out the smoke and then looked down at her curiously. "You know what I am, don't you, luv?"

"A vampire. A Master." Chloe nodded, smiling up at him. "You feed on human blood and you are the master of the night. You are vicious and cunning and destroy anything that remains in your path."

He grinned. "That I am."

She tilted her head slightly as she gazed up at him. "Will you tell me a story of something you have seen or done?"

A little unused to such interest, yet utterly flattered by it, Spike began talking about his early days as a fledgling, and while at first he'd subconsciously kept back more of the gory details, but then he found himself slipping more and more into detail until the stories were at their goriest.

And yet the child only looked up at him in fascination.

And he _reveled_ in her attention.

"Ah, look, the puppy and her Master." Dru giggled from the doorway, Moira standing behind her, frowning slightly. "Come little puppy, show us our place of rest…the nasty golden sun is driving my friends from the sky."

Chloe nodded, placing a hand on Spike's knees for leverage as she stood.

Though it wasn't skin on skin contact, the warmth of her touch left his knee _hot_ long after she'd removed her hand.

The vampire looked up at the child questioningly.

"Please, come this way." She motioned for them to follow, and Spike stood, smiling at Dru as Chloe led them towards the basement.

The vampire was skeptic about whatever accommodations could have been prepared by the bint, but as Chloe lit the candles in the room he stopped on the steps, admiring what he beheld. A large bed lay in the middle of the room, and the room was furnished with an antique desk, two chairs, and a bookshelf filled with old tomes about vampires and lore.

There were statues and other things in there he found bloody interesting.

"We had this room ready for you in case you came." Moira was telling Dru. "Forgive us if you find any trinkets in here, this is Chloe's favorite room in the house, and she spends most of her time down here."

"Master Spike?" Chloe asked. "What side do you sleep on?"

"The right." Spike's attention went to the girl, who was pulling something over her head and putting it under his pillow. "What's that?"

She paused and pulled out the pendant to show an odd creature carved into it. It had an elephant's head, tusks, and trunk, but it also had horns and tiger's claws. "It's a baku, a dream-devourer." She held it out for him to see better. "I place it under my pillow at nights so that it can devour my nightmares."

Moira smiled as she stood next to Dru.

"Mother taught me from my earliest memories that we must care for you and make your stay, if you should ever come, pleasant." Chloe responded, replacing the little amulet under the pillow once more. "So I lend you my baku. Simon."

"Simon." Spike was amused, going towards it and reaching under the pillow, pulling out _Simon_. "And this little wanker is going to eat my _nightmares_?"

Chloe nodded, going to stand next to her mother when Moira motioned her to her side. "He is dependable."

Dependable.

Spike turned to look at the child once more.

How bloody _old_ was she again?

She was like a little old lady trapped in a child's body.

"Come, Chloe, let us leave Dru and Spike to their rest. It's almost dawn." Moira tightened her hold on the girl's shoulders, turning them to leave.

Spike frowned, realizing that indeed it _was_ close to dawn. "What _were_ you doing awake and dressed at this time of the night?" He asked, exhaling the smoke from his fag thoughtfully. "It's a little late for the girl to be awake, don't you think?"

Moira's gaze wandered down to her daughter, who was looking up at her in silence, before she turned a practiced smile on Spike. "We were---_bonding_. Whenever my husband is off on business we have special girl activities."

Chloe looked away, silent, face grave.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Is that so."

Moira nodded.

Spike's gaze remained on the child, who was now clasping her hands in front of her and her heart beating quicker, her pulse racing. Being with him, hearing the stories of his deeds hadn't scared her in the least bit, but right now she was _terrified_.

It disturbed him that her reaction disturbed him.

Why should he care that the bint was doing something that terrified the child?

He was the Big Bad.

He _thrived_ on the fear of others.

It was almost as good as a feed.

And yet he didn't care for this child's fear.

In fact, he disliked it.

And that disturbed him greatly.

Spike waved them away.

Dru plopped down on the bed, giggling and chatting to another of her unseen companions.

Spike leaned against the wall, exhaling smoke, watching mother and daughter as they slowly walked up the steps.

Right before they went through the door Chloe turned and looked back at him, her green eyes connecting with his, before she looked away and the door closed, separating them.

"What do you think, my Dark Knight?" Dru asked him from the bed, smiling. "Were the stars not right in telling us to come here?"

"I don't know, Dru, luv." He replied, putting out his fag and going to the bed, pulling off his duster. "I don't see what _fun_ we can have here."

Dru pouted. "But I'm having fun _already_."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why's that, pet?"

Dru just brought her finger to her lips before giggling and throwing herself harder down against the bed, giggling.

Spike watched her, confused.

Stripping to his skin, the vampire laid down and fell asleep, and despite his troubled thoughts he had one of the best sleeps he'd ever had.

Apparently Simon _was_ dependable.

Yet it was around midday when he woke up to an odd sound upstairs.

Frowning, he stood from the bed, pulled on his jeans and grabbed his duster, going up the stairs and cautiously opening the door, surprised to see the whole house as dark as if it were night.

Pulling on his duster, Spike followed the odd sound through the house upstairs, finally reaching the door that stood between him and the sound. He kicked the door in, stepping back behind the wall in case there was sunlight, and then entered when he realized that like the rest of the house it was dark.

And in the middle of the room, Chloe sat, looking up at him with huge, teary eyes, holding a kitten to her heart. "You're awake." She hiccupped, standing quickly and wiping at her eyes. "Do you need anything?"

His gaze went down to the purring kitten. "I _am_ a bit hungry."

At first she didn't seem to understand what he was saying, and then her eyes widened further and she hugged the kitten to her chest tighter, shaking her head no.

He sneered. "I thought you knew you had to do as I wished. And I am _hungry_."

Chloe looked near tears once more, before she finally walked to her bed and put down the kitten. She then took in a deep breath and walked towards Spike and in slow movements, began to roll up the sleeve of her dress.

Spike didn't understand for a moment what she was doing, and then it struck him and he was speechless, eyes widening.

The child closed her eyes and looked away, body tense.

Again he was disturbed.

He'd killed and fed despite age or sex, he'd never batted an eyelash before at draining the life out of an infant, and yet here she was offering her own blood freely and he was hesitating.

"Please…feed." Her voice trembled with her fear.

And once again he _hated_ it.

Entering the room, Spike gave the kitten a look before turning his attention to the child and going on his knees before her, holding her arm.

It seemed so fragile in his.

She trembled.

Spike watched her face, scrunched up, pale, waiting for pain.

The whole situation bothered him, and yet there was something _else_ about this that bothered him…though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. It was nagging him in the back of his mind, and he was sure in a couple of days he'd be able to figure it out.

Still, he could hear the blood rushing through her veins, and he was _hungry_.

Face shifting into that of his demon he pressed a kiss to the racing pulse in her wrist before biting down on the veins.

She gave a little whimper as she exhaled, making a fist.

The first taste of her blood on his tongue sent a shock of _electricity_ like a thousands megavolts throughout his body, and his heart began to pump, steady, strong. He could feel _true _warmth in his body for the first time since he'd been sired, and he felt himself in a way he'd never before.

Not only was this blood delicious in a way he'd never tasted, but Spike felt himself stronger, more _alive_ than he had for _centuries_, and he forced his eyes open as he fed, watching the child watch him as he drank her blood.

She didn't look terrified.

Just…surprised…and a little disturbed.

He felt relieved that he wasn't the only one unsettled as he carefully extracted his fangs from her veins, lapping at the blood until it stopped. His heart slowed to a complete stop once more. But that wasn't his only reason to be surprised.

He was…_full_.

And on so little _blood_.

It was yet another disturbing thing.

Chloe pulled her hand to her, holding the wrist, which must be throbbing her at the moment. "Do you need anything else, Master Spike?"

"No." He shook his head, looking at the window, noticing for the first time that the reason everything was dark was because thick black curtains covered the windows. "I---…" he turned and left, confused, licking his lips to get the last hint of blood.

At the top of the basement he turned and looked back towards the direction he'd come from, before shaking his head and opening the door, going back down to join his sleeping princess, banishing all questions, and that nagging doubt, back to the furthest corner of his mind.

At least for now.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Wanna thank **DiscoLemonadeDiva, shedyourmask, Stephycats7785, Ellyanah, Chloe Gilmore, Eva, vamp1987, tamfoss, Veronica, Christy, bushlaboo, ****renaid** and **violent-smurf **for reviewing the previous chapter.

Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #10: Phantom Hitchhiker.

Should be around a three-shot.

* * *

They'd spent three weeks so far in the Sullivan household, and Spike and Dru met Gabe Sullivan, the idiot that'd married the bint. Spike had wondered if he was fair game, I mean, it wasn't like he was Dru's charge, and he didn't exactly amuse Spike like Chloe did…but Dru had ordered him to play nice with the man.

In the end Spike decided that the guy wasn't good enough to consume. He'd pissed himself when he'd first come home to the demons wearing their true face, the smell of urine saturating the air and fouling it up had permanently turned Spike off of the thought of eating him.

At the time Moira had been listening to Dru speak, frowning as she kept sending little glances at Spike. The vampire had been sitting on the sofa, Chloe having climbed up on his lap and sat facing him, tracing her hands over his demon's face in fascination.

And he had to admit it.

He enjoyed the feeling of the soft warm flesh against his.

Despite being the Big Bad, the fiercest, most feared vampire around, he enjoyed having the child dote and fawn over him, following him up and down like a little puppy. And now that his bite mark was on her wrist it seemed like a mark of possession somehow, and he wondered if this was how Dru felt about the bint.

Spike enjoyed death and torture just as much as the next vampire, but this small human was _his_, he'd decided that, and if anyone so much as _touched_ her he'd make that creature regret ever taking its first breath.

And then the father had come in, pissed himself, and fainted.

Moira and Chloe had hurried towards him, and neither Dru nor Spike had liked the attention being taken away from them, but had grudgingly accepted it.

From that night on Gabe kept to his room or stuttered uncontrollably while around the vampires.

It was pathetic.

Another thing that Spike didn't like was the fact that during the days, when Moira took Chloe out, the girl's heartbeat would race and she'd always turn to look at Spike right before the door would close, separating him from her. He felt as if the child was reaching out to him, asking him for help. And it disturbed him that she was asking for help for something that had to do with her _mother_.

Chloe was homeschooled, and when Spike said homeschooled he meant Moira left Chloe with the work and expected her to do it all by herself without any aide. It'd become routine for Spike to sit on the couch, watching some soap opera, while Chloe sat down on the floor next to him, going over her work and occasionally asking him for his help.

The first time she'd asked him this Spike had raised an eyebrow and snorted, but intrigued he'd sat down on the ground next to her and went over the work.

He'd been stumped.

It'd been a long time since he'd had to do anything similar.

He decided he agreed with Chloe.

Math was created by some sort of chaos demon with the sole intent of making the whole world miserable---and violently frustrated.

He got by English easily enough, and the sciences Chloe pretty much had down pat. It was the literature that they both enjoyed the most, and although Spike had tried his best to stay away from it, when he learnt for the child's love of poetry he'd somehow gotten sucked back into that human fascination of his.

Ever since being sired, William the Bloody Awful Poet had stayed away from all things poetic like the plague, so that meant that he'd missed out on a lot of soddin' good poets throughout the years.

But Chloe had many different volumes of poetry, and she eagerly shared them with him, showing him her favorites, and her own works as well.

She'd inspired him start writing poetry again.

Which Dru was quite happy of, and both females considered the word 'Effulgent' quite graceful.

Chloe would sit down and help him compose, or would sit at his feet and listen to his finished works with glee.

She was quickly becoming his favorite creature.

Other than his dark princess, of course.

She was so beautiful, so sweet, so endearing and made Spike feel as if he were the most fascinating creature ever created.

And yet, there were times, when her light dimmed to near disappearance.

And it was always after returning from wherever it was that she went with her mother during the days.

Chloe would never talk to him, never even _look_ at him when she'd return from her trips. He found himself less and less watching the soap operas and more and more anxious, waiting for the two females to return, trying to identify the strange aroma on her as the child would rush up to her room and lock herself inside for hours at a time.

He watched as Chloe sat on the floor, playing listlessly with the food in the plate in front of her. She'd finally come out of her room, silent, distant, not looking at Spike and even _flinching_ when he'd placed hand on her shoulder to try and get her attention.

It'd shocked him into silence, and he'd kept his distance, silent, watching the child and not the television. He was starving and yet he didn't want to hunt. He didn't want to leave the child, it was more than disturbing to see her tonight. She was worse than usual, the smell gone and replaced by soap, like it always was by the time she came downstairs.

Spike sent a glare towards the door, where Moira had left out through hours ago with Dru to take her to the clubs to hunt. He didn't know how much more he could handle of this, and his dark killer was screaming to grab the child, and to shake her until she told him what was happening to her.

And yet that would scare her more than she already was.

Spike leaned back, listening to Gabe's heartbeat from the bedroom, fangs wanting to descend face wanting to shift from his hunger.

"I'm hungry."

Chloe froze.

He snarled.

He wouldn't hurt her.

She was the only person in the whole _world_ he wouldn't hurt.

She should know it.

But she didn't.

And that displeased him.

Spike stood. "Come."

She nodded, standing, leaving her untouched food, and taking the hand he offered her. The child walked with him, hand shivering, as he led her out of the house towards his DeSoto from where it was parked outside.

He didn't know why he was taking the girl with him on a hunt. She was already in a mentally fragile moment at the time, and a hunt was the last thing she needed to see, but he didn't want her alone in the house.

He didn't want her anywhere he couldn't see her and know what was happening.

He was _sick_ of her coming back more broken than the day before.

He was _sick_ of waiting for hours for her to slowly return to the beaming little girl with laughter and sunshine that didn't burn him.

"Strap yourself in." He ordered, closing his door and strapping himself in.

"Yes Master Spike." Her voice was soft, her gaze on the windshield, her movements mechanical.

It irritated him to near fury.

Spike tore out of the driveway and down the quiet street. He lit a fag and smoked, trying to calm himself, his confusion as to why _he_ the Big Bad gave a _shit_ about this pathetic little creature, making him even _angrier_. His driving was reckless at best, and they had many near misses.

And yet the child didn't even _react_ to those.

And that pissed him off even more.

"What the bleedin' _fuck_ is going on with you?" He finally snapped, throwing his burnt down fag out the window once they'd reached the city's limits a little while later.

"Have I displeased you?" She whispered, gaze on her hands, eyes blank.

He slammed his fist into the driver's side window.

It broke on impact.

She didn't react to the large boom or to the pieces of glass that exploded all around them.

"What is that fuckin' cunt doing to you?" Spike wanted to know, pressing harder on the gas, hands clenching harder on the wheel at her silence. "Where do you go during the day? What is happening? What the sod is that _stench_ on you when you return?"

Chloe's eyes widened, beginning to tear up, her heart racing, and yet she didn't answer.

"Answer dammit, or I'll snap your bleedin' _neck_!"

And that was the oddest thing.

She was terrified.

Yes.

But it was her way of expressing it that caught Spike's attention.

The child's eyes widened in horror, her hand flew to her neck, she pressed it against the turtleneck, and then pulled back, looking at her hand as if expecting to see something there.

Spike's eyes suddenly narrowed.

Movement up ahead on the deserted highway caught his attention, and they saw a woman in a white dress standing by the side of the road.

Spike, despite going at such a breakneck speed, pressed down on the brakes, flooring, holding his arm out in front of Chloe to brace her for the jarring movement, coming to a stop in front of the woman.

He needed to feed now or his fury and bloodlust combined would make him do something he might regret later.

The woman didn't seem worried at the suddenness of the stop, going to the backseat and opening the door, sliding in. "Take me home."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her from the front. "Live close, luv?" He might need more blood than this bint could offer. If she had a family at home…

…Yeah, he could wait.

"A little ahead, down the small road to the right." She whispered.

Chloe tensed.

Spike ignored her, driving once more, talking to the annoyingly vague woman because he liked a good conversation before he dined.

The vampire took the beaten little path off of the highway and followed it down into the darkness until finally they came upon a large, dark house.

"_Home_." The girl behind them whispered.

He parked in front of it and frowned.

Either the cunt lived alone or no one else was home all alone.

Either way he wasn't going to be sated tonight with just her blood alone.

He turned to the woman, face shifting to his demon's, only to find the backseat empty.

His eyes narrowed.

The doors hadn't opened or closed.

How could she have just disappeared?

Spike turned to Chloe, who was still terribly tense. "Stay here."

She was silent, eyes wide, looking at the dashboard.

Sending her a worried, confused look, Spike got out, locked the doors, and closed them. He looked inside the window of the back to make sure that the bint wasn't hiding somewhere in the car, and after making sure that Chloe was alone and safe in the DeSoto he began to walk towards the house, cautious.

Was he dealing with a witch of some sorts?

Would be good.

Witch's blood was better than ordinary blood.

Nothing compared to Chloe's…but it would satisfy him.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He called, eyes peeled, alert, as he walked up the steps to the home's porch, frowning. The place smelt of humidity and rust.

Not like a place that someone would be living in.

Or had been living in for quite some time.

He reached for the door.

It opened.

And there wasn't a barrier at the door.

No one was living there.

More wary than he was before, he turned towards the car when suddenly something reached for him from the darkness of the house and dragged him inside.

The door flung shut on its own as Spike was thrown inside on the ground.

He snarled, golden eyes furious, as he picked himself up quickly, looking at the woman in front of him who'd dared treat him like that. The Master vampire charged at her, about to tear her throat out…when he went _through_ her.

Stopping, he turned towards what could only be a ghost. "Bloody hell."

The ghost charged him and knocked him to the ground, straddling him and pinning him down to the ground, face turning hideous. "You men…" She hissed in anger. "You never can keep a promise, never be faithful. You destroy any female you come into contact with! For that alone you deserve to die!"

"Sorry to tell you this luv," Spike grunted, trying to overcome her hold on him and yet it was impossible. Means unseen were holding him down, and even if he _could_ break free, it wasn't as if he could overpower her. "But I'm _already_ dead."

He couldn't even fucking _touch_ her.

"Vampire." She snarled the word before leaning closer so that their faces were nearly touching. "Don't think I haven't come up against your kind before. Any adulterer's heart I can take out and any betrayer's life, or unlife, I can end."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "I've never been unfaithful to Dru."

She sneered. It was hideous. "You will be. In a few years."

He didn't understand.

The door flew open, lightning lit the sky, outlining a small body. "Leave him _alone_."

Spike's eyes widened. "Chloe get the fuck back in the car!"

She ignored him for the first time since he'd met her. Shadows played around her as she continued to stand in the doorway, and rain began to fall from the sky. "Get the _fuck_ off of him you _bitch_."

Her voice was a snarl.

He blinked in utter _shock_ of those words escaping her innocent lips.

The ghost stood and turned to look at the child, her power still keeping Spike pinned to the ground.

The vampire began to struggle ten times harder, watching as the ghost placed her whole attention on the child. "You touch her and I'll pull _your_ fucking heart out!"

"One of your kind already did, long time ago." She spat at him. "There's nothing there to pull out."

Spike struggled even harder. "Chloe! _Run_! Run dammit!"

Chloe's gaze left the ghost and ventured on him, and he was shocked stiff at the tears in her eyes.

She was crying.

But she wasn't afraid.

"_'Bit_?" Spike whispered, confused.

She then turned to the ghost in time for the woman to barrel into her, throwing her to the ground, straddling her.

"_CHLOE!_" Spike snarled, furious, struggling, beginning to get some movement, some advantage over the power holding him down. He was slowly beginning to overpower it.

But he wasn't going to make it in time.

The woman was cackling as she pinned Chloe down, about to punch her way through her chest and pull out her heart, when Chloe's hand shot out and caught that fist as it zoomed towards her.

Spike froze in shock.

Chloe could _touch_ the ghost.

And her eyes…

They were bleeding _black_.

The ghost's eyes widened and she tried to pull her fist out of Chloe's grasp, but suddenly their positions were switched, and Chloe was straddling the ghost, pinning _her_ down to the ground, hands around her throat.

The power the ghost had over Spike disappeared immediately, freeing him.

The vampire stood, dusting himself off mechanically, eyes wide.

Chloe was suffocating the ghost…

Kinda.

Her eyes were black and narrowed, her fingernails black as well, as there was some sort of _energy_ rising from the ghost into Chloe, as the ghost cried and wriggled, desperate to get out.

The woman scratched at Chloe, at her hands, at her clothes, tearing her shirt, before screaming and disappearing in an explosion of energy.

Chloe was now straddling the floor, palms against the floorboards, breathing in jaggedly.

Spike took a step towards her, a board creaking beneath him.

She turned to look up at him, eyes narrowed and black, demonic…deadly…_beautiful_.

"Its okay, Lil' Bit." He raised his hands. "It's me, Spike."

She seemed to recognize him and all aggression drained out of her body, replaced by horror, eyes wide as she looked away from him, as if unable to look him in the face any more.

"I----they took too much…" Chloe whispered, body beginning to tremble, eyes slowly fading back to normal as she collapsed on the floor, nearly lifeless, crying desperately, brokenly. "I---too weak---I---I _had_ to---I couldn't---they took _too much_!"

And then Spike stopped right before he reached her, question half formed on his lips, as his gaze rested on her body, on the skin exposed by her torn shirt.

And it all made sense.

Made so much _fucking _sense.

He snarled, fury building up in him, calling himself a million fucking names as he turned and began to punch the wall, letting out his murderous rage on the wall, destroying it, eyes closed tightly.

It all made _fucking sense now!_

Well, not that little display of demonic power…but everything else, it made so much sense.

The countless fang marks on her body said it all.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Wanna thank **DiscoLemonadeDiva, SriHellgirl25, violent-smurf, Priscilla, vamp1987, pixiedust, Christy, shedyourmask, Stephycats7785, Eve, renaid, bushlaboo, Veronica, CrescentMoon, The Alternate Source **and **Dark-n-Twisty **for reviewing the previous chapter.

Should be around a three-shot.

* * *

After demolishing the wall Spike's fury _still_ wasn't sated. He'd only been able to grab Chloe's arm, jerk her up violently, and drag her to the DeSoto, throwing her in the backseat and slam the door shut. The vampire had slammed his fist into the hood of his beloved car, denting it, before entering the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"_Where_?" He hissed out only one word, and yet Chloe seemed to know what he was saying, because she softly gave him the directions to the city' most prestigious demon club. "Get out."

Chloe did as told, eyes lowered, shivering slightly, looking up at him in surprise when he took off his duster (which was comically large for her) and placed it over her, covering her and keeping her warm at the same time.

Of course, she probably didn't understand that he wasn't exactly doing it for those reasons, but for the fact that his scent saturated the duster, and thus would completely cover her, marking her as his pet.

Placing a possessive hand around her shoulders, Spike drew in the child against him, smirking when she automatically grabbed onto his pants tightly, as if relieved beyond words by that little gesture.

Somehow she seemed less terrified as they walked through the secret entrance, passed the surprised bouncer, and into the club itself.

There were humans in there mixed with the demons, mostly pets, and yet the moment Spike entered with Chloe every single demon head rose and every gaze zeroed in at the child.

She shivered slightly and pressed against his leather-pants leg.

Immediately Spike could tell which ones had drunk and which ones wished they had.

Hungry eyes rose from the child and narrowed on him, obviously wary that she had entered the establishment with someone who wasn't her mother.

"Hello Miss Chloe." A Succubus came up towards them, ignoring Spike and bending slightly so she could smile into the child's face. "Would you like the usual?"

Unlike with the others, Chloe smiled up at the demon's face and nodded.

The succubus smiled before standing and giving Spike a curious, appreciative expression, eyebrow raised. "What'll it be for you, handsome?"

"O Pos…teenager. Female." He replied, pulling Chloe closer and following the succubus to the bar area, lifting Chloe so that she could easily sit on one of the stools. He stood behind her, stretching forwards and placing his hands palms down on the edge of the bar's counter top, surrounding the child on every edge and fortifying his claim on the pet.

He then lowered his head and nuzzled it in Chloe's neck, taking in a deep whiff of her scent, sufficiently satisfied that her scent was now only his.

The Succubus served Spike his blood before beginning to concoct some weird looking drink with coconut, turning her attention to Chloe. "So your mom finally accepted one of the offers for you, huh?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she ducked her gaze immediately, accepting the drink passed her silently.

Spike stopped, growling slightly.

_Offers_?

"What exactly did you offer her to get her to finally give him and sell?" The succubus turned her curiosity on Spike. "For the three years she's been coming here with Chloe that woman's been getting offers of small _islands_ in exchange for this kid and yet she's refused to sell her rights to her." She snorted. "Then again, in one night she's making enough to buy small cotton plantations so you can't really blame her."

Spike's glass exploded with the force behind his grip. "There'll be no more of that. This pet's _mine_."

The female snorted in amusement. "Not me you should be telling, honey."

"Don't call him that, Desiree." Chloe surprised them both by saying after swallowing a sip of her drink, her voice calm, his presence around her obviously having soothed her. "He's William the Bloody, _not_ 'honey'."

The demoness' eyes widened in shock as she turned to Spike. "_The_ William the Bloody? Second only to The Scourge of Europe?"

Spike snarled.

Why did everyone always compare him to his bloody sire?

"Second to _no one_." Chloe replied, as if this should be obvious. "Angelus has long disappeared, is maybe even dead. And even if it weren't the case, there's not a vampire out there who has killed as many slayers as Master Spike. Not even Angelus."

The succubus seemed shocked at this level of loyalty in the child.

Spike had come to expect it.

He smirked, flattered by the unintended praise.

His hand rose to tangle itself in her hair, massaging her scalp rewardingly.

The demoness looked between them silently. "No wonder Moira sold her to you. You're _William the Bloody_."

Spike snorted, amused as he ordered another of the cups of blood. "I didn't give the bint anything for Chloe. I had Prior Claim, see? Pet's been _mine_ since the day she was born…just hadn't known."

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked up at Spike in shock.

Spike's eyes narrowed, remembering why he'd come here. "I don't _like_ my things to be whored out. _No one_ touches what's _mine_."

Chloe continued to look at Spike in utter shock.

He didn't know why she was so surprised by this turn of events.

She should have realized by now that she was his.

"I'm leaving her here with you while I go out to have a fag and take care of some business." Spike told the succubus, smiling charmingly at her. "If something's happened to her by the time I get back I'll shove your fucking tits down your throat and choke you with them."

The demoness gulped, nodding.

Smiling, content that his point had gotten through, Spike made sure his movements were obvious and that all of those eyes that knew he'd be outside and alone were following him.

The vampire went to the dark alleyway in the back of the club, and waited.

He wasn't disappointed.

Two hours later half of the club must have gone out to challenge him for Chloe, and when he strolled into the now almost empty club, covered completely in blood, and grinning brightly, in a merry mood now that he'd worked his aggression out during the almost endless fights, Spike knew that he'd gotten his point across.

He was the Big Fuckin' Bad, and _no one_ would question that and him again.

And not only had he managed to tear apart every single vampire or demon who'd ever touched Chloe (that had been at the club at least) but he knew that with how gossipy the underground world was, by sundown tomorrow night everyone would know not to fucking place their hands or fangs on what was his.

Chloe would be safe.

Talking about Chloe, the girl was watching him with wide eyes as he approached her, covered in blood and maybe some guts and intestines. The blonde gulped, looking him up and down, before bringing up another drink to her lips and taking a sip, obviously buying herself some time to digest this new predicament and collect her wits to her.

After swallowing, Chloe gave him a small smile. "Had…fun?"

He smirked.

If she wasn't so young and in need of taking constant care of, he'd take this kid with him on the road when he and Dru left.

But he already had his hands full taking care of Dru and knew that he wouldn't be able to care for another child…even if Chloe never acted like one.

The vampire nodded and threw some bills on the counter, reaching for his pet and lifting the light burden and resting her weight against his hip, nuzzling the side of her face once more, both making sure only his scent was on her, and also leaving a smear of blood on her cheek.

The child wiped at the smear and pouted at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Chloe pouted darker before sighing and, after a second's hesitation, reaching forwards and nuzzling her other cheek against his, smearing that one as well.

Spike smirked brighter.

For the first time he kinda resented the fact that he had to take care of Dru.

Immediately he felt bad though, and was quite as he lowered Chloe and they walked out of the club towards where he'd left the DeSoto. They drove in silence until they reached the house, where Gabe Sullivan fainted once more as both Spike and Chloe entered, blood on them.

Moira had narrowed her eyes, furious with Spike for taking Chloe out and returning her covered in blood, but Dru had slapped and silenced her.

Moira, shocked, had finally noticed the murderous expression on Spike's face.

It was the first time Spike had ever seen her doubt Dru's protection, and thus _really_ fear him.

Too bad it wasn't enough to quell his bloodlust.

He'd only managed to walk passed her without tearing her fucking head off, taking Chloe to her room and collapsing on her bed, messing her sheets with blood, and not caring.

The girl lay down next to him on the bed, looking at him in silent fascination. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." He replied with a snort, turning so that he was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "You're bloody _mine_, and I don't like anyone touching what's _mine_. It's _disrespectful_."

She was silent.

He continued to look up at the ceiling.

"You'll really be my Master Spike then."

He snorted. "I always was."

She made a small amused sound, surprising Spike when she moved closer to him despite the strong metallic stench of death on him. The child reached for him and clasped her small hand on a bit of material of his (literally) blood red shirt, relaxing completely now that she had a this connection with him.

Spike found himself looking at that hand, remembering those fingers clasped around the ghosts' neck, fingernails going black, like her eyes, as she seemed to suck the _unlife_ out of the ghost. "What the hell are you, luv? What did you do to that cunt?"

Chloe froze for a moment, tightening her hold on him, before taking in a deep breath. "I'm half Reaper demon."

Spike frowned. "That's impossible. Reapers are extremely rare and don't mix with humans, and anyway, Moira is completely human so that would only mean that…" He paused, eyes widening, before turning round so that he was facing the child. "Bloody Gabriel Sullivan is a _Reaper_ demon?"

"Was." Chloe whispered. "He met my mother the night she was supposed to have been killed by you but wasn't. They hit it off. I was conceived, and then he gave up his demonhood so he could live with us."

"I refuse to believe that that pathetic pissant was once one of the last Reaper Demons still existing. It's _insulting_!" His eyes narrowed. "He _pissed_ himself when he saw us! He _faints_ at the drop of a hat!"

Chloe looked up at him in silence before clearing her throat. "When a Reaper demon gives up its demonhood it gives up its powers and its immortality, and it realizes how vulnerable it really is. To go from holding the power of life and death in your hands, to being able to get killed by a _virus_ is enough to traumatize someone."

Spike frowned.

She had something of a point there he guessed.

He sighed.

_Reaper_.

Thinking things over once more, he frowned even _more_ by the time he was finished.

It made sense.

Reaper demons had power over life and death.

They were few in the world…some even thought that they were _myth_…and yet his pet was a half Reaper…which made sense that her blood could momentarily give life, and her hands take away what little energy gave 'life' to undead like ghosts.

He smirked.

He'd thought he was getting a Chihuahua but ended up with a baby dragon instead.

Who said he didn't have an eye for a good deal?

"If you can do that with your hands, why didn't you dust any of the vampires or demons that hurt you?" Spike asked, curious.

"I---I tried to, but I'm not strong enough." She confessed. "When they take too much I get hungry…and if I don't get energy or food or something I---I get very weak and a little unpredictable."

"Won't be happening again, luv." He put a bloodcovered arm around her and pulled her closer. "And if something tries to touch you, _dust_ their asses. You can do it. It's a fucking _order_."

Chloe nodded dutifully, face hidden in his shirt. She took in a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes, and Spike watched her until she fell asleep.

He was disturbed at how much he enjoyed this.

Getting up, Spike went downstairs to where Dru, Moira and Gabe were waiting. He didn't think twice, grabbing Moira by the throat and pinning her to the wall, face shifting, snarling furiously in her face.

"_Spike!_" Dru hissed.

Gabe's eyes were wide in horror.

Spike's eyes were narrowed at Moira. "The only reason why I'm not giving you a fucking _slow_ death right now is because you belong to my dark princess." He let go of her and she fell to the ground. "Pack your stuff and get the _fuck_ out of this house or I won't be held accountable for what I do to you! I don't want you _ever_ to get into contact with my pet again if you know what's best for you!"

"She's my child!" Moira coughed from the floor.

"She's _mine_!" Spike roared, barely keeping himself in check.

Moira turned to Dru, pleading. "Drusilla!"

"The puppy's his." Dru surprised both Spike and Moira. "Prior Claim. Predicted." She pouted in disappointment. "Has _no one_ been listening to the words the stars sing?!?"

Spike smirked.

Moira's face went ashen before she got up and hurried to her room, obviously to pack.

Spike turned on Gabe.

Piss fouled the air again.

He made up his nose in disgust. "No need threatening him I see." He brought his hand to his nose. "If you don't want me ripping that spine out of your back and actually putting it to some _use_, you'll actually _take care_ of my pet this time. If I come back and see she hasn't been properly taken care of…"

He knew he didn't need to finish.

Gabe was shaking and nodding.

Spike turned to Dru. "Time to go, luv. Does Miss Edith have any place she wants to go and visit?"

Dru nodded, smiling. "_Brazil_."

Spike smiled, and yet was unable to keep himself from sending one last look upstairs, where Chloe was sleeping, before leaving with his dark princess.

As they drove out of the city limits, Spike wondered what Chloe's reaction to waking up and finding him and her mother gone would be.

It disturbed him that he felt a little bad for not saying goodbye.

Shaking his head, he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

No need to feel guilty.

He somehow knew he'd see her soon enough.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? **


End file.
